The present invention relates to an anchoring device for boats and more particularly pertains to securing a boat to a shoreline without having to beach the boat.
Boat owners who wish to go ashore at a place where there is no accessible docking area usually have two options. First, they can anchor their boat away from the shore and either swim or manually row a small boat or dingy to the shoreline. Second, they can beach their boat on the shoreline. Both of these options have disadvantages. The first option requires you to get wet and tired by swimming or requires the use of an additional boat which some do not have access to. The second option, if chosen, can cause damage to the hull of the boat or, in some instances, get stuck on the shoreline.
The boat owner does have anther option. This option entails driving their boat close to the shoreline and searching for a tree or other object to tie their line to. A tree or other object is not always available and is not always safe.
The present invention seeks to provide an easy solution to boat owners problems by constructing a removable boat anchor that can penetrate the shoreline and allow the line to be tied thereto.
The use of anchors is known in the prior art. More specifically, anchors heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of anchoring a boat are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, they do not describe an anchoring device for boats for securing a boat to a shoreline without having to beach the boat.
In this respect, the anchoring device for boats according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of securing a boat to a shoreline without having to beach the boat.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved anchoring device for boats which can be used for securing a boat to a shoreline without having to beach the boat. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.